board8fandomcom-20200216-history
RappinHobo9292's Top Ten Mega Man 2 Weapons
These are RappinHobo9292's Top Ten Mega Man 2 Weapons ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Mega Man 2 Weapons Mega Man 2 happens to be my favourite game so I decided to make a list of the Top 10 Mega Man 2 Weapons. Weapons 1, 2, 3 will be also added to this list. So that means the weapons in the running are, Mega Buster, Metal Blades, Time Stopper, Quick Boomerangs, Leaf Shield, Air Shooter, Crash Bombs, Bubble Lead, Atomic Fire, 1, 2, and 3. 10) Time Stopper The only time I found this useful was in the Quick Man stage with those OHKO laser beams and against Quick Man because it took out some of his health. Also you can’t change weapons once use it. 9) Quick Boomerangs This had so much ammo. I wanted to see how much ammo it had and it took like 2 – 3 minutes to empty it. Anyways the weapon had fair strength and it couldn’t go that far. So because of that it gets the 9th spot. 8) Atomic Fire Atomic Fire was a pretty good weapon that had really good strength. But the main problem with it was that it needed to be charged for the fireball to get bigger. I don’t want to charge my gun to get full power. 7) Crash Bombs Ahh yes the weapon that has somewhere around 5 bombs. It really powerful but it takes so long to detonate and it’s the only way to beat one of the bosses that requires more then 5 bombs. It would be lower but it’s a ****ing bomb. 6) 2 The flying surfboard. With this it made traveling a hell of a lot easier. Was it even possible to get by Heat Man’s Stage without it? There were those disappearing blocks over lava and you pretty much had to know the pattern by heart to get by without 2. 5) Mega Buster The main weapon. One good thing about the Mega Buster is it has infinite ammo. I guess that makes up for the fact that it has horrible strength. It also could go right across the screen which most weapons can do anyways. 4) 1 The most useful out of the number weapons. This gives you a platform to stand on and you can send out 3 at once. It’s pretty much impossible to advance in the game without it when you reach Dr. Wily Stage 1. I don’t have much more to say about this weapon. 3) Leaf Shield I found this weapon really useful not for it’s offensive attack but more for it defensive use. If you use this weapon and just stand still the leaves will create a defensive shield around you no attacks can hit you. (at least of what I know of) 2) Air Shooter The Air Shooter is the second best weapon in my opinion because it has a fair attack power but it can cover pretty much the entire screen my moving a bit to the side then flying upwards. 1) Metal Blades Of course this was going to be number 1 I mean it destroys a lot of enemies in 1 - 2 shots, it can shoot in all directions, and it has a really good amount of ammo. This is the perfect weapon in this game. So there you have it my opinion of the top 10 Mega Man 2 Weapons. Your list is probably different from mine but everyone should have Metal Blades at Number 1. Category: Lists